Attack from the Future!
Ben meets another future version of himself, but this one is from a dark future where Earth is destroyed by Malware. Plot: A desolate planet, two years in the future. A group of aliens are being attacked by an Appoplexian. Appoplexian: Where is it?! Tell me or Rath is going to squash you all like a bug! Alien: We don't have it. Please have mercy. Rath: Rath use to have mercy, but not anymore. Where is it? Alien 2: Here. Here it is. Rath swipes it from the alien then turns into a human form and it is Ben Tennyson. However he looks older and he is different. His hair is longer and shaggier, but he also has small facial hairs. Ben: Finally it is mine. Alien: What happened to you? You use to be a hero. Ben: That was before my planet was destroyed. With this, I can change that. However an alien pulls out a blaster, but Ben quickly sees it, then transforms into Diamondhead. As Diamondhead, Ben shoots a crystal shard into the alien's chest. It gasps for air for a brief moment before it falls over and dies. Ben transforms back into his human form. Ben: Two years of searching for a way to undo everything and it is finally mine. Ben presses buttons on a gauntlet, he took from the alien and soon he is engulfed in a blue sphere, then vanishes. Two years ago in the Plumber facility on Earth underneath Max Tennyson's store. Ben: (Yawn) I am bored, Rook. There hasn't been any super villain or alien activity in weeks. It's just monitor duty. BORING! Rook: Perhaps you should be glad that there is no immediate need of your services, Ben. It proves that you do your city and world a great service. Ben: I'm still bored, Rook. Rook: Be patient. It is not as if your next case will just appear out of nowhere. However soon a loud staticy and crashing sound is heard which causes Ben and Rook to look behind them. There is a huge flashing blue light which soon subsides to reveal the Ben two years from now. Future Ben: I did it. I'm back. Rook! The future Ben runs over to Rook to give him the biggest bear hug ever. Rook: Ben? Is that you? Future Ben: Sure is, partner. Rook: You are older and stronger. Are you crying? Future Ben: No. Ben: Okay, so what is going on here? Future Ben: I'm you, Ben. Ben: I can already see that. Future Ben: I am from the future. Ben: I can already see that too. I've met a future me before. Future Ben: Several times, I know, but this time I am not from a shining awesome future. Just look at me. Ben: You look like you haven't slept or bathed in days. What happened to you? Future Ben: Malware. Ben: What? Future Ben: Malware happened. Ben: That's not possible. I destroyed him. Future Ben: He came back. Parasites like him can never stay down. Ben: Um, okay? What's with you? Future Ben: Ben, I am here to prevent a disaster that has haunted me for two years. Ben: What? Future Ben: Earth's destruction. Ben: Say what now? Future Ben: Where I come from or should I say when I come from, the Earth is destroyed by Malware. Ben: How? He was finally destroyed. I know because I was the one who did it. Future Ben: He came back. Ben: How? Future Ben: A very strange energy storm surrounded Galvan Prime. It was actually pretty harmless, but not really. A cable in the containment unit where Malware was kept acted as a lightning rod and brought him back to life. Ben: No. Future Ben: Yes. He destroyed Galvan B and absorbed every single Mechamorph on the planet to increase his power. He then set his sights on Azmuth which is why we found out too late. Ben: Go on. Future Ben: I was alone and Malware made his presence known to me. We fought and fought, but he used his powers to hack the Omnitrix and turned me human again. Then finally I was taken against my will and dropped on a deserted planet. While there I watched helplessly as Malware enacted his vengeance and destroyed my planet. Ben: I can't believe it. Future Ben: It's true. I am now the only human being left in the universe. That's why I'm here. I need to stop Malware's return which will keep Earth from being destroyed. Rook: If we do succeed, Ben, then you will no longer exist. Future Ben: I don't really care. As long as the Earth is saved, then my life doesn't mean squat. Ben: You're a real downer, you know that right? Future Ben grabs his past counterpart. Future Ben: If you saw what I saw then you'd be the same way! I can't believe how arrogant and childish I was when I was you! Ben: You sound a lot like the first future me that we met. Future Ben: Sometimes you have to grow up faster than you wanted to. Rook pulls them apart. Rook: Enough of this. Ben, with the knowledge your future counterpart has, then we can stop Malware's resurrection before it ever happens. Ben: You're right, Rook. Let's go, now. Future Ben: Agreed. We get there and do whatever it takes to keep Malware from coming back. Which I do mean whatever it takes and no one stands in my way. Ben: You're serious? Future Ben: I am. Let's go. So then the three of them head to Rook's Proto-Truck, but then Future Ben's Omnitrix begins to surge with red energy. Voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It seems that Malware of the future managed to copy itself inside Future Ben's Omnitrix and more than likely intends to keep both Bens and Rook from undoing what he did. The three of them make way to Galvan Prime which then Rook contacts them. Rook: Galvan Prime, this is Rook Blonko with Ben Tennyson and uh, Ben Tennyson. We please ask for permission to land. Future Ben: I don't ask, I demand! Let us land on your planet or we come in and make you! Ben: Dude, what is your deal? We can't just do that. Future Ben: Why not? You realize how many times I have or should I say we have saved this galaxy and even this planet! The whole Galvan superior intellect crud and superior in everything can be put aside for now when I tell them that Malware is coming back and he will be more powerful than ever! Malware: Not will, but am coming back! Future Ben: Malware? Where are you? Malware: Take a look at your Omnitrix. He does. Future Ben: You're inside my Omnitrix aren't you? You knew that destroying Earth would also obliterate your physical form so you've been laying dormant inside to boost your strength and power! Malware: Aren't you the clever one? You won't stop me! I'll destroy you and this vessel before you attempt to do so! Ben: That is so not going to happen. I beat you several times in the past. This time won't be any different. Malware: The arrogance of Ben Tennyson. I have to say that I missed your naive and childish antics. Ben: Hey! Future Ben: Quiet. You know that I won't let you win. Malware: I know. Being trapped in your Omnitrix gave me the ability to see what you have done in order to right my doings and bring back your world. The deeds you've done, the lives you've taken. Ben: What? Malware: How do you think he came to be in this timeline, Ben? His temporal navigator, he is wearing on his wrist belonged to another. In order to take it, your future self killed him. Future Ben: I told you. Whatever it takes. Ben: What happened to Earth doesn't justify what you did! You.. Future Ben: Grow up! That is a laugh coming from you. Remember when Kevin was turned into a monster. He went crazy and we both thought the only way to stop him was to kill him. You even said it. If we and Gwen couldn't take him down then we'd have to put him down. Rook: Ben, you didn't? Ben: That was a long time ago. Future Ben: Only a few months from your perspective and remember what we said to our Dimension 23 counterpart? He almost crossed a line. One there is no coming back from. Ha. Ha. Ha. You are pathetic. Ben: You're insane. Future Ben: You have to do what you have to do. Ben: No, I don't believe that! I made a lot of mistakes, but I would never do something like that! Future Ben: Then we're done here. I'll destroy Malware myself. Future Ben transforms into Astrodactyl then takes off to the planet. Ben: Go after him, Rook. Who knows what he'll do in order to stop Malware. Rook: Agreed. So then Rook zooms to the planet as fast as he can and they both soon see how serious the future Ben is. There are Galvan soldiers opening fire on him, but Future Ben fights them back in a brutal and totally unrelenting fashion. Many are splatted away or some are caught then slammed into the ground. Rook and Ben arrive with Ben transforming into Big Chill. Big Chill: Chill out, dude. Ben uses his cold breath powers to try and stop his future self, but he uses Astrodactyl's energy powers to fight back. Astrodactyl: Stop this! I am on a mission and you are getting in the way! Big Chill: You are crazy! I understand what you are doing, but you are out of control and doing it the wrong way! Astrodactyl: I remember being that weak. If you won't let me fulfill my mission then I will take you down instead! Future Ben grabs his past self with his green laser whip, then twirls him around in the air, and finally slams him to the ground which turns him back to his human form. Rook open fires on Future Ben, but he uses his whips to block the laser fire. He then grabs Rook and does to him exactly what he did to his past self. Then Future Ben then flies toward the facility where Malware is being kept. He sees the storm is beginning to take shape though. Astrodactyl: Have to hurry! He speeds up faster to get to Malware, but soon Ben and Rook begin to wake up. Ben: Okay, I am so going to kick my own butt. Rook: Agreed. We must make haste. Ben: I have an idea. Ben then becomes XLR8, grabs Rook by his arm, then runs as fast as he can to his future self. Future Ben makes it to the containment area and he grabs the loose cable just in time before it can touch Malware. Astrodactyl: Just in time. Future Ben touches the husk of Malware, but also reverts back to his human form. Future Ben: You're not coming back. Earth is saved. Malware: Not quite! The surge of power rushes into Malware's lifeless husk and reactivates his past self's body. Malware: I live! Future Ben: No! Malware: Well, not quite! My past counterpart's body is not at full strength to stand on its own, but yours will do! Malware soon merges with Future Ben's body and in the process creates an armor like costume over Future Ben's body. Malware Ben: Yes, this will do. The Omnitrix and Ben Tennyson's time traveling device, I will make everything that ever was and ever will become Malware! XLR8: That's not going to happen, dude. Rook: Your future self failed. XLR8: And it looks like they have merged together. Malware Ben: Yes. Imagine what I can do now with all this power! I have never felt anything like it. Your counterpart failed, you have failed, and the universe will be mine! XLR8: Yeah that is not going to happen. Ben then transforms into Feedback. Feedback: Remember this one, dude? Malware Ben: Yes your Conductoid transformation you called Feedback. It will be a pleasure to destroy it again and again and again if I have to! Feedback: Bring it! Malware Ben: With pleasure! Malware blasts red energy at Ben, but he simply absorbs it and sends it right back at him. Feedback: Already forgot why I call him Feedback didn't you? Malware Ben: Not at all, Ben Tennyson. I wonder though exactly how much energy your alien form can absorb before it become painful and you implode! Feedback: Say what? Malware then unleashes as much energy he has on Ben and he does begin to absorb it, but as Malware turns on the juice, Ben does indeed begin to feel immense pain. Feedback: Okay this really hurts! Malware Ben: It will get worse, Tennyson! Rook: Doubtful! Rook uses the butt of his weapon to strike Malware in the face which cracks the visor over Future Ben's eyes. Rook: Listen to me, Ben: you came back in time to stop Malware, Do not let him control you. You may have done some questionable things, but deep down I know you are still my partner and my friend. Remember when you met me again in the Plumber facility? You were crying with tears of joy. Now break free and help us defeat Malware again! Future Ben: Yes..I will! Malware: No I am losing control! Malware and Future Ben break apart from one another and in Malware's weakened state, he begins to corrode back to his husk like state. Feedback: Allow me to finish the job. Ben then absorbs what ever energy Malware has left and he is returned to his rocky husk of his former glory. Ben then reverts back to his human form. Ben: We did it, man! Future Ben: Yeah, we did. Thanks, Rook. Rook: My pleasure. What will happen now? Future Ben looks at his temporal navigator to see that the future has indeed changed. Earth returns to where it is suppose to be. Future Ben: It worked! It worked! Earth is back where it is suppose to be. Rook: Which means your timeline has been erased and soon that means you will be as well. I am sorry. Future Ben: I don't care. As long as I have this though, I will stay the way I am. Although I didn't come back to the past to stay the miserable jerk I am now. Future Ben removes the device from his wrist, but before he fades away, he makes sure it is destroyed so no one can use it. Future Ben: Later. Future Ben fades away as the timeline catches up with him. Ben: Well, everything is like it's suppose to be right? Rook: Right. Ben: Let's move Malware somewhere where we won't ever have to worry about him again. Rook: Agreed. Malware is defeated and the Earth is saved and now two years in the future in Bellwood where Ben and Rook are together again fighting alien bad guys. They have just completed their latest assignment. Rook: That was a tough one, Ben. Future Ben: Maybe, but relax Rook. It's not like it's the end of the world. THE END Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Alternate Future Ben **Rath **Diamondhead **Astrodactyl **Big Chill **XLR8 **Feedback Villains *Malware Major Events: *Ben meets another alternate future version of himself. *Malware is revived, but is soon destroyed again. Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Episodes Category:Time travel